After the aluminum alloy wheel is machined, there is a need for measuring the thickness and position tolerance of wheel bolt holes to determine whether each bolt hole of the wheel is accurately assembled during vehicle assembly. Conventionally, the thickness and position tolerance of the wheel bolt holes require to be measured separately. During the thickness measurement of the wheel bolt holes, tools such as calipers are required. During the position tolerance measurement of the wheel bolt holes, multi-claw complementary measurement tools designed based on wheel bolt hole distribution are required. It is desired for those skilled in the prior art to develop a convenient measurement tool capable of implementing the above two functions.